The New School Year
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: Liv and Maddie are going to a new school with a few special secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Liv's POV**

It was the first day and Maddie and my new school. It was my first year back at school here since Sing It Loud ended, and I was excited about attending a normal highschool again. I had heard some interesting things about the locker room here, and I was curious to test those rumors.

Apparently, if you opened locker 19B in the boy's locker, and followed the instructions, you would get the fuck of your lifetime.

During study hour, I excused myself to use the restroom. I sneaked down to the boy's locker room, and opened locker 19B. Inside was a tattered piece of loose leaf paper, some rope, a pair of handcuffs.

The paper read:

"Any sexy ladies who are interested in getting nailed by the entirety of the football team must do the following-

1- Tie the rope to the chain of the cuffs.

2- Leave your name in the available space, and the date.

3- Tie the cuffs by the rope to the hook on the wall in the showers.

4- Attach the cuffs to your wrists.

5- Get ready to suck and fuck, you slut.

It wasn't long before the football team came in from practice. I could hear them hooting, and hollering as they read my note. I just smiled to myself. It was about to begin.

The team captain came in, butt naked. His cock was making my pussy wet by just looking at it. I could feel the juices seeping into my pink panties underneath my dress.

"On your knees, movie star." The captain ordered.

I sank to my knees in front of the naked man, grinning. This wasn't the first time I had done this. I took his monster cock in my mouth, and bobbed my head back and forth. He moaned as I licked the head of his gigantic dick. He wrapped his hands in my blonde hair, and began thrusting my manhood in and out of my mouth. I loved every minute of it.

I kept sucking until I felt him tense up. I pulled his cock out of my mouth, and began giving him a hand job. His creamy cum shot out of the tip of his dick, and coated my lips. It kept convulsing, ejecting more of his delicious seed onto my awaiting face. By the time it ended, my makeup was coated with his beautiful cum. He patted me on the head. "Good girl. You sure can suck a cock. I'll get the boys, and we'll give you a great time."

I licked my lips, loving the sweet taste of his jizz. "Okay, daddy."

He looked down at me smiling. "Fucking whore."

In a minute, the remainder of the team walked in. I smiled up at them, still on my knees. The cum was dripping down my cheeks. Almost all of the team member's cocks shot up as quick as day.

The football players circled me, grabbing me and yanking me to my feet. They grabbed my boobs through my dress, making me moan. One guy yanked at the hem of my dress, and pulled it over my head. I was now just standing in my underwear in front of the team, and I couldn't be happier.

They unclasped my bra, and pulled my panties down my legs. With panties at my ankles, I felt one of the men's cocks pushing up against my pussy. His thick, amazing penis penetrated my womanhood, and I moaned. A second man took that that opportunity to thrust his penis into my mouth.

I moaned into his cock, as I was being pounded on either end by monster cocks. I couldn't help it; within minutes I was ready for orgasm. I convulsed on his cock, and he just kept going.

After a half hour of pure paradise, I felt the man in my pussy pull out. He sprayed his cum all over my vagina, and then pulled my panties up my legs. As they covered the cum, it squirted outmy thighs. The man in my mouth didn't last much longer, releasing his jizz into my mouth. I tried to swallow it all, but there was too much. Some of it dribbled out of my lips, and fell into my tits.

A man slapped my ass, making the cum inside my panties squirt out even more. "That's all we have time for, whore. But we want you back here again, slut."

I licked the cum up for the corner of my lips. "Of course."

They went back into the locker room, and got dressed. I tried to follow suit, but found it difficult, as my bra wasn't with my other clothes. The captain must have taken it as a memento from our little screwing session.

Nevertheless, I pulled my dress on, and was about to leave when I heard a moan coming from the other locker room. I walked over there to investigate, and was shocked by what I saw.

A group of men were standing in the shower room that mirrored the one I had been fucked in. And in the middle of them, completely naked was my twin sister, Maddie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddie POV**

Today was the first day of school, and I couldn't wait. I was going to try out for the basketball team, and I was sure that I'd make it. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty good basketball player.

Liv kept bothering me on what kind of boys would be at the school. How should I know? It was my first day, just like hers. And honestly, how could she be wondering about boys on her first day? I know she's a big deal, being the television star she was, but really? Even Liv couldn't get a boyfriend on the first day.

It was pretty common knowledge that Liv and I were polar opposites. While she loved twirling around in skirts, I preferred a much more practical outfit; pants. Honestly, I never saw the big deal about dresses and skirts. Who would want to walk around with only the equivalent of a towel separating your underwear from the outside world?

The beginning of the day went fairly boringly. I went from class to class. People kept asking me if I was Liv Rooney, to which I responded I was her sister. They walked off, disappointing. And then came study hour.

I asked if I could use the restroom, to which the supervisor said yes. I walked off in the direction of the bathroom, and was distracted by a poster next to it; it was advertising for the basketball team try-outs. I had completely forgotten!

I sprinted off to the gyms, where the sign ups were. I began knocking on the door of the woman's directory. No one came. I heard some voices coming from down the hall, and I ran over to them. I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the doorway. I was staring into a boys locker room, with various half-clothed boys inside. A few of them were even wrapped in towels.

A few of them whistled, and walked over to me. I was frozen in place.

"Hey, baby," One of the boys said, stroking my face. "You new here?"

I looked behind me, and saw that the boys had circled me. Though I didn't want to admit it, some of them looked pretty attractive. I could feel my vagina lubricating itself.

I looked down, blushing. "Yeah, you probably have heard of my sister, Liv."

The man chuckled. "You know, I always found you a bit more attractive than her. How about you show us a good time, baby?"

I couldn't say no. In fact, I couldn't get naked fast enough. I began to hastily pull my shirt off, and then my bra. The team was following suit, stripping down on the spot.

Once I was naked, the men grabbed me, and began to squeeze me in various locations. I began to moan as people I didn't know started stroking my body. One wrapped a ball-gag around my head, silencing my words. They picked me up, and carried me over to a bench, tossing me there.

The man who had convinced me to have sex with his group thrust his penis straight up my ass. I squealed into the gag, as I had never done anal before. It was incredible! Another player thrust his cock right into my pussy, and the two men began pounding both my holes at the same time.

The others stood around me, and held their cocks out for me to see. I grabbed two cocks, and began to stroke them as fast as I could.

After what felt like hours of pleasure, all of the men had spilled their cum all over my body, including inside my ass, pussy, and all over my face. The men pulled out their phones, and snapped photos of me, covered in semen with a gag in my mouth.

I heard a voice, one that was familiar. The men parted, and I saw my twin, Liv, standing there. Her face was covered in cum, and she looked as if she had just been fucked as well. We met eyes, and we knew what to do next.

Liv was going to join me to have sex with even more men.


End file.
